Ladyship
by AMMiss
Summary: Cobra is broken out of Rune Knight Custody by Midnight and a few Dark Guild Mages. Lucy holds a secret power that she's been keeping hidden well after the Infinity Clock ark, and is keeping it secret from everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1

Gong….

…..Gong, gong, gong

I always hear the ringing. Every night that the Nightmares want out, I hold them in and so on those nights I re-experience the loneliness of my childhood, the pain, the death, and the tears. But I can't let them out, I have to keep them in because if I let them out the others will experience their past "nightmares" *tragedies*. If I let them out all sorts of people will find me. My current allies will turn into my enemies who want me locked away or killed. My enemies, both past and present, will become my new allies who will use me like a pawn for their twisted games. Or-they will become my friends in some way or another. All but one thing is certain, if I let out the Nightmare out, my world will be growing and crumbling.

Gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong, gong.

* * *

Sunlight hits my face just right. I look over to the clock and see that it is 8 o'clock in the morning. Feeling warmth on my back but cold on my feet, I look at the calendar and see that it is February. I look behind me and see Pink hair and the tip of a blue tail sticking out from the covers.

Nearly 2 minutes later, I finally get myself out of my bed without awakening the two terrors named Natsu and Happy. I quietly pad over to the kitchen and get myself a cup of water. I pull out the communication lacryma crystal and contact Lisanna.

"Hmm? Oh, morning Lucy!" Mira answers with a warm smile. I signal her to quiet down as I swallow the last of my water.

"Can I speak to Lisanna?" I asked quietly.

Mira nods in reply and nearly 5 seconds later, Lisanna comes into view.

"Hey Lisanna, can you come over and get your boyfriend and his cat out of my apartment?" I ask. "My place isn't a bed and breakfast you know."

Lisanna chuckles before replying, "Sorry about that Lucy, I'll come over right now. See you in 10?"

"See you in 10!" I said as the connection ends.

Taking a sigh, I snatch the mail and newspaper from the door, sit down on my couch, and start to read today's news. Near to exactly 10 minutes later, Lisanna politely knocks on my door.

I open it and say while pointing an accusing finger towards my bedroom, "Fire Hazard and Blue Paws are in my cave. Should I bring 'that' out?" I asked.

"Only when Natsu's at the door and falling back to sleep." Lisanna said as she tries her best to restrain her giggles.

"I'll get the earplugs!" I said with much enthusiasm.

"I'll get the boys." Lisanna said.

_Nearly 2 minutes later;_

Lisanna is carrying a purring Happy in her arms followed by a stumbling Natsu who's tripping over near to everything in his path.

Natsu mumbles as he leans against my door frame nearly falling back into his draconic slumber. Looking over to Lisanna she mouths 'fine' as she digs out 2 pairs of ear plugs and puts them in her's and Happy's ears. Getting a go ahead signal, I take my air horn, otherwise known as 'that' and pull the trigger right next to Natsu's ear. After a screech, tumble, claws buried in thick coat and cussing, I look down to see a now wide awake Natsu on his head and shoulder, glaring up the stairs at me with a snarl and cuss words to follow. I turn to Happy and see him clinging to life on Lisanna with small specks of tears in his eyes. With a small chuckle I walk over to Happy.

"Sorry about that Happy. Would you like fish as repayment?" I ask while I pet his ears to sooth him down.

"Two fishes for me and Carla AND—"Happy snaps out of his stupor and stands up straight "You have to agree and come along to any job that Natsu and I pick out for today!"

"Deal." I said as I pinky swore with Happy's retracting clawed paws.

"Hee, Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies down with his Aera magic to hover above Natsu's body. "Lucy pinky promised to go on that job we saw last night!"

"What?" Natsu asked as he stands up. "Well there's no time to waste Happy! I'm all fired up!"

And just like that the two sped off towards Fairy Tail to get whatever job they have their minds set on.

"What am I gonna do with those two?" Lisanna asked as she puts her fingers to her chin.

"Don't ask me, one of them is your boyfriend." I deadpan.

"Want me to help you with Happy and Carla's fish?"

"Nah, I got it." I said as I walk over to the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you cooking?" Lisanna asked in return.

"Hash browns and ham with a glass of apple juice." I reply with a skip past the stove.

"It has been a while since I've had apple juice."

"Same here, yesterday when I went to the store, I just had the urge to get the juice." I said as I motioned Lisanna to come in and make herself comfortable.

_Nearly an hour and 24 minutes later_

"Come on Lucy, the job isn't gonna wait all day!" Natsu yells like an excited child wanting to go to a park resort _now_.

"I don't think I've ever seen Natsu so pumped to get on the train before." My comment earns a giggle from Lisanna and a loud laugh from Gray.

"Hey are you guy's coming?" Natsu yells from the top of the train.

_How the hell did he get up there?_ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Come on Carla, we can all sit in one of the big fancy cars until we reach our job stops." Happy suggested as he holds Carla's hand.

Carla is about to grumble something due to her embarrassment when Wendy cuts in. "That's a good idea Happy! What do you think everyone?"

"Sounds fine with me." I said with a shrug as I follow the Strauss siblings to the more regal train car.

_5 minutes later;_

"Sorry for taking so long everyone," Erza said as she sits down next to Gray, "I finally was able to pack my luggage in the compartment."

At her words people could literally see the sweat drops from the other Fairy Tail members.

"Your good Erza, the train's just leaving now." I said as the train lurches forward.

And right on cue, Natsu is in his sickened state with green skin and an upset stomach. Lisanna had Natsu lay his head on her lap in an attempt to sooth him. With an inevitable yawn escaping my lips, I settle into the plush seat.

"I'm gonna take a nap if you guy's don't mind." I said.

"Slept bad, huh?" Gray comments.

"Yeah, nightmares have been bugging me lately." I answered.

"Do you want to tell us what these nightmares are Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yea, it's still considered manly to tell nakama your nightmares." Elfman adds in.

"Thanks but these nightmares are sort of private." I said as I settle back into the seat.

"Okay then." Mira said, worry dripping in her voice.

"Sleep well Lucy." Erza said as I fall to sleep.

* * *

_Flashback of my first kiss;_

As of current Fairy Tail mages are fighting a few dark guild members who've Midnight and Cobra with them. How this fight started you ask, well Fairy Tail has been requested to escort Erik (aka Cobra) back to the Ruin Knight's headquarters to do some deal or other. It was all going well on the airship until the dark guild mages attacked us from below, somehow disintegrating the ship without harming the people on board causing everyone to fall nearly 100 feet onto soft sand. It was starting to become a difficult fight, Erza's fighting with 3 battle equip mages, Grey's fighting against 2 other mages, while Natsu and I are fighting against Midnight, a newly released Cobra, and an extra mage.

Natsu is fighting against Midnight and Cobra while I have out La Croissance de Soliel (sun's growth) and am trying to keep the extra mage off of Natsu's back. My celestial powers are really low, just minutes before they tapped out, forcing me to bring out one of my other hard earned celestial given whips. It doesn't help that the extra mage is a shadow mage, sending a shadow creature out to me every time I get him away from Natsu. I whip away a shadow creature that resembles a rabid grizzly bear out of existence before swinging my whip all the way back and snapping it with all the sun based power in it towards the shadow mage. The hit sends him rolling nearly 20 meters away from the 3, anime like sweat drops could be seen on Cobra, Midnight's, and Natsu's face before they resume their intense fighting.

"You bit-" (AN: Bet you know what **that** word is) Was all the mage could manage to say as I slam my whip hard on the ground causing immense vine's to suddenly grow from the ground and towards the shadow mage, sending him screaming high in the air as thorn like vines that I have not seen on this continent wrap and tangle him in a strange cage.

Cobra steps back from the fight and says, "Wow." He looks up and admires my master piece.

"Seem's like that little Infinity Clock girl has gotten better with her magic." Midnight muses as he and Natsu duke it out.

"Nah, I just got better with my whips, but thanks for the compliment oh Goth King of the Night." I taunted giving Midnight a fake salute that he sees out the corner of his eye.

He hum's while I think absent mindedly to myself, _I know that I have my other 'power' but I don't want to reveal it here just yet. I don't know what my nakama would think of it if they ever see it._

"What 'other power' are you thinking about Celestial Mage?" Cobra asked. I pick up my enchanted arm band from the ground that has ruin's written by Freed and Levy that doesn't allow certain Dragon Slayers with heightened senses to listen to my thoughts and put it on my arm. "Fine, don't tell me. Hey, where ya going?" Cobra asks as I Requipt my Motifs Respectent (ground's abide) whip and walk towards Erza's and Grey's fight.

An immense amount of shadow energy rips out and through my odd vine cage. "Don't think of me lightly just yet you BITCH!" The shadow mage yells as he starts towards my turned back.

I look over my shoulder like the cold heiress that I was taught to be and through grit teeth mutter, "Devenir Un (Becoming One)." And with that the massive power of gravity and earth that is within my whip becomes one with myself and all the spells that have ever been created and all the spells that will possibly be created become mine to control. My whip disappears only leaving my handle to be shown to the word, this process happens near to every time when I'm using this bonding.

I send both the shadow mage and I in the air with low gravity and started to lift hundreds of tons of rocks above us with even lower gravity. Then before the shadow mage could even comprehend what was going on and why there were rocks floating above him, I release some of the rocks and let them plummet down onto the confused mage. He yelps in surprise and starts to summon some of his shadow magic to take out the bigger boulders but he still gets grazed by the smaller rocks. As soon as they are halfway to the ground from their original levitated height, I send them up again with gravity, repeating the process over and over around me and onto the unsuspecting mage. Each round, I increase the weight of the descents more and more making it difficult for the mage to do anything besides defend himself.

I hear a loud excruciating gasp erupt from somewhere below, looking down I see that it is Erza who has been nicked by one of the enemy's blades but nicked all the same. I send a few gravity infused rocks down towards one of the enemy swordsmen and knock the unsuspecting person unconscious. After a second of thought, I figured that Erza was only nicked because she saw me with my magic.

Another yelp erupts somewhere on this battle field, this time from the Shadow mage, I halt my rocks and glower at him, seeing his bloody, battered, and unconscious body, I could faintly tell somehow that he was still alive and breathing. I make all of the rocks around the two of us go still but I keep my magic at the ready knowing well enough that at times the enemy could be faking.

After around 30 seconds, I look down towards the battlefield nearly 45 feet below my feet. I observe Natsu fighting Midnight and Cobra, who has suddenly decided to rejoin the battle, Erza now has the superior upper hand against the two fighters and Grey is starting to whoop the asses of the 2 mages that he is fighting. Midnight, Cobra, and Natsu all of a sudden get the dumb idea that it's okay to come jumping and fighting on my gravity field filled with rocks, pebbles, and boulders. Midnight is sporting some injuries, but his magic looks as if it hasn't even gone down 0.05%, Cobra looks as if he is simply taking his time, and is easily avoiding any hits from Natsu, he still has his magic restrictor which leaves his power at 30% but he has yet to use the 30%. Natsu is holding the most injuries out of the three, his clothes are starting to become tattered, he is covered with injuries, and somehow his face is distorted from effecting punches of the two opponents. Natsu's magic feels to be still going strong but he's starting to run low on his fire which could be bad if this battle lasts for another half an hour.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" The shadow mage who has been faking his KO'd state launches a very powerful shadow attack on me.

"Separe. (Separate)" I mouth and the two powers, gravity and earth, separate in massive auras, leaving the man and his powers to be suddenly shot straight in the air like a rag doll while Natsu, Midnight, and Cobra are send plummeting down to the below only to be stopped right before the shadow mage touches the first thick cloud and the three are 2 feet from the ground. "Serrer. (Constrict)" With that word mumbled, the shadow mage is suddenly crushed by massive waves of gravity breaking his legs and arms many times but from my thought and impulse, the shadow mage will not die by the hands of my magic today, no this man and all his friends will go to the Ruin Knights once Team Natsu wins this fight.

With a snap of my fingers, the bickering and fighting between Natsu, Midnight, and Cobra are momentarily halted as they are sent flying back up towards the spot that they were once before the Separe. At the same time the crushing magic that was torturing the shadow mage stops and he is sent hurtling down to his same spot that he faked his knock out. Everyone who was seeing my fight could see the dark shadows licking out of my opposing mage's body, and they could tell that he didn't need gestures or words to control his powers, he just needs his will. Licking my dry lips and taking a breath, I say, "Forced Conflict." And the two Earth and Gravity magic's come crashing against the man causing him to scream in agony loudly. A huge shadow of his starts barreling towards me and I bring both my hands up and mouth, "Cooperation." Half the rocks that are in the air come towards the shadowy creation and try as it might, the creation couldn't slip past the rocks as they begin to compact together against the magician and the creation with the help of gravity, I claw my hands as I wrap the two assaulters up. My hands start to glow the same color as the Earth (right) and Gravity (left) magical auras as I make it so that the shadow mage's cage will allow him to breathe but not use his magic.

As soon as my work is done, I start to feel the toll of the bonding, and slowly have myself and the boulders levitation down to the ground. I stand on top of the creation's boulder, panting as the effects of the bonding take toll on me. "R-release!" I said as dizziness starts to take over.

"WA-WA-WOAH!" I look up at the sound of Natsu's voice to see Natsu, Midnight, and Cobra falling down towards me. Darkness clouds my mind just before impact.

* * *

Soft lips. I am kissing soft, black liquorish tasting lips. I feel warmth creeping up to my checks as I try to force myself awake from the usage of the bonding to see whose black liquorish lips I am kissing. I open my eyes as my kisser open's his. Brown eyes meet red eyes.

Both of our eyes widen and we instantly push away from each other, only for me to hit my head on my boulder. "OUCH!" I yelp as I lean myself to the right and scramble away from Midnight and our kissing encounter. I come tumbling out my end as Midnight comes skipping backwards out of his- only to be once again in the midst of battle.

_m-My first kiss and it's with Midnight! And I LIKED IT!_ I yell in my mind.

A laugh comes from a few small yards beside me, I look to see Cobra. "Glad you liked that passionate kiss with Midnight, Heartfilia."

I look down after a quizzical expression scrunches up my face and see that my armband is gone. "Sum of a Bitch!" I screech, realizing that Midnight has snatched my armband away as we were scrambling away from each other.

"I am never that low." Midnight said defensively as he teleports to Cobra's side, spinning my armband that has thankfully not been broken, around his index finger as casually as anyone could do. All the while a smirk plastered on his face.

"Really? Then how low do you go?" I retort back as I take up the best defensive stance that I could while in my dizzy state.

"I am no lower than a King." Midnight said as he looks down at me coolly with his gorgeous red eyes. Cobra chuckles at my thought, causing me to blush harder.

"Really? Then how about you being the King of the jackass-ary!" I spit back earning an "Ooo" from Cobra, who is really enjoying this squabble.

"I can deal with that." Midnight said with a sly smile and a shrug.

"Ok before we close this squabble, Midnight, how'd you like the kiss?" Cobra asks. Midnight simply tosses up the armband in the air before catching it again. Cobra cackles at Midnight's silent answer, leaving me to subconsciously wonder if he liked the kiss as well earning an even harder and, if possible, louder laugh from Cobra. Midnight raises an eyebrow towards his fellow ex-guild member.

"By the way Lucy Heartfilia. You do realize that your hands are glowing no?" Midnight asks as I decide to ignore the laughing Erik/Cobra on the ground.

"Hey!" Cobra manages to say as he stands up correctly calming down from his roundhouse laughter.

"It's a side effect of the bonding, get used to it!" I said defensively as I ball my fists up in front of me. Seeing out of the bottom of my eyes, I can see that the glowing is starting to slowly gather down towards an area where my wrist meets my forearm.

"Alright, alright. But shouldn't you get back to your group already?" Midnight asks as he gives me his famous, heart throbbing smirk. Cobra lets out another laugh but quickly contains it, and snickers lightly instead.

"As if I need to be asked twice!" I snap back, blush rising to maximum on my face as I sprint between the boulders again to get to Team Natsu quicker. Instincts have me duck as Natsu fire kicks the shadow creature boulder breaking it and destroying the creature inside. I do a handstand lift and Lucy Kick Natsu right in the jaw, sending him flying over to Erza's feet as she and Gray finish off the last of the dark guild mages. I dust myself off and muse at how far Natsu went from such a light kick of mine (AN: That's right bitches, Lucy Kick has gotten stronger!) Erza transforms into another armor of her's as Gray snickers at Natsu. I notice that the defeated dark guild team has been piled up in a single pile, all of them still breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LUCE?!" Natsu roars as he gets up from the dirt and starts burning his fire.

"Hey, you kicked first!" I said. Midnight and Cobra come walking through the dust cloud and stop. I shuffle backwards to be backup for the others and not be much of a damsel if I get caught. I Requipt my Motifs Respectent to Creations Citadelle (Creations Citadel) to have safety for me and the rest of the group.

"Can we finish this up Midnight? 'Cause I'd really, really, REALLY like to get this restrictor off my neck!" Cobra complains.

Midnight nods before sending out a huge spell that sends near to all of us flying.

_'Sanction.'_ The word echoes in my head as I am blown away from a mysterious huge force, I tumble about as my nakama come clattering and tumbling down around me, clearly knocked out by the force but saved from any major injury thanks to the whip that is still in my hands and still in contact with my skin. I could see a faint pinkish tint of aura as I dizzily and distortedly look up towards Midnight and Cobra who are starting to walk towards us.

"It's surprising that that whip thing is her secret power that she doesn't want to reveal to her nakama." Cobra said as he continues a conversation with Midnight as the two walk past us.

_That isn't even the power that I was thinking about, Cobra._ I think clearly enough, earning a glance of confusion and alarm from Cobra that goes unnoted by me before falling into a slumber that has my heart beat thudding in the background of a comforting black view.

* * *

I lick my lips. _Lips_. _Midnight._ _...OH MY GOD MIDNIGHT AND I KISSED AND I LIKED IT. NO SCRATCH THAT LOVED IT!_ I think to myself as my mind starts to wake up. Sadly the rest of my body and nerves are still in the process of it. _OH I MUST BE GOING CRAZY OR BIPOLAR OR SOMETHING! BUT GOD IS HE HOT! I WOULDN'T MIND BEING THE GIRLFRIEND OF HIM. Girlfriend, boyfriend. Somehow that is leading up to the guild. ...THE GUILD! OH MY GAWD IF THE GUILD FINDS OUT THAT I KISSED MIDNIGHT AND LOVED IT THEY'D FREAK! OMG IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT I AM THINKING ABOUT MIDNIGHT AND ME BEING TOGETHER! THEIR BRAINS WOULD EXPLODE!_ I have to admit, this is a bit OOC for me who usually doesn't think like this that often but come on give me a break, I'm 30 something years old and I just had my first kiss with a gothic hunk who is an enemy. Plus I'm in love after what happened with Lisanna and Natsu.

It happened a few years back, when I was 19 years old. I still had my school girl crush on Natsu but now that I think about it, I never was going to make a move. So when I found out about Natsu and Lisanna in front of the rest of the guild, it took me a few hours of thinking and strawberry lemonade with scones to realize that I only love Natsu as a 'brother.' A weird brother, but a brother all the same, it's how I think of everyone else in the guild, as brothers and sisters, uncles, and aunts, grandparents and the occasional mother and father who are too laid back to discipline their children (AN: I made a funny!). So during that evening, while I'm on the highest dimmest Fairy Tail balconies watching the stars, Lisanna came up and apologized. I had her sit down with me and I told her that I only love Natsu as a brother who near to always causes destruction, just as I am slowly starting to love her as a sister who is kind hearted, beautiful, and smart. I then congratulated her on her getting together with Natsu and we became official friends that night. I told her a bit about how I was having a 'fake love' towards Natsu because of all the suitors that I've had to meet in my past life as a heiress and of how they'd either see me for my body, my family's money, and social status. After we went inside and the night ended, the two of us went from friends to best friends. Almost like me and Levy except that it's different because it is Lisanna.

So when I was finally able to open my eyes, the first think I saw in a blur is a sunny white ceiling with a bright, annoying light and something or one with white hair and blue eyes. I close my eyes and open them again to see Lisanna staring down at me with worried eyes that instantly change into joy filled eyes. I blink two quick times before being glomped by Lisanna.

"Your awake, you're awake!" Lisanna squeals ache my ears but considering that I am back home in one piece I'm not complaining.

"Yea I'm awake, exactly how long have I been asleep?" I ask as I try to look for a calendar and remember what goddamn day it was when the attack happened.

"It's good to see you awake Lucy." Wendy said as she walked into my view. I give her a smile which she returns before continuing. "We found you and all the Ruin Knights at the site of the crash in your whips protective aura, it was protecting you guys from the rain and from the attack that Midnight pulled out on you guys." At the sound of Midnight's name, I feel a pink tinge of blush creep to my cheeks.

"What day is it? And how long have I been asleep?" I ask, knowing that the two questions are one and the same but it's useful to know both answers in case, I've temporarily forgotten what date it was of the transfer.

"It is XX day of the XX month of the XXXX year, in case you were wondering, which means that you, out of the five of team Natsu, were asleep for 5 days." Mira said as she walks out from the mysterious corner in the room that I didn't know existed until she talked.

"Five days, dang. Well, that's what to expect when I use the Devenir Un spell. I was surprised that I could force myself awake after I released it." I pause as a thought occurs in my mind. "Hey any sign of Cobra and Midnight?" I ask.

"No. There is no sight of them anywhere. The dark guild group who was defeated by you guys were still there and knocked out, and the Ruin Knight Guards were all well just passed out and being healed by your 'Citadel' magic. By the way, Natsu was talking about something he overheard while he, Erza, and Gray were finishing off the Dark Guild Mages; he said something about Cobra mentioning kissing? Any idea what he's talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, not at all." I said all too quickly. "Hey Mira? Can you get me some food and a glass of water? I'm starved!"

Mira reluctantly nods before heading out the door with Wendy. It was silent in the room until Lisanna asked;

"So who kissed you?"

"Oh my gawd you as bad as your sister!" I said as I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lisanna!" Natsu's voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Go on, I'll tell you who it is later." I unknowingly promised the youngest Strauss sibling.

_Flashback End_

* * *

I wake up peacefully to the gong of the Nightmare within my head, and find myself in a quiet compartment with Carla, Wendy, Lisanna, Erza and Mirajane talking about clothes that are good for battle, casual days, and fancy occasions. Gray is looking out the window enjoying the desert scenery while Elfman is scarfing down food like a 'man' and Happy is looking at some fish and fishing books. Natsu is still passed out and sleeping on Lisanna's lap as she fingers his hair with a small blush adorned her face. I chuckle inaudibly to myself and roll the kinks out of my neck.

As I roll my head back, I catch a glimpse of something odd outside the train, I look down at it and gasp with wide eyes as the Concealment Spell on the Dark Magic Attack was lifted. Everyone in the compartment could either stare wide eyed or stop breathing as they start to recognize the magic but before they could fully calculate of what it is so they can defend themselves from it, the attack hit our train carrier compartment sending us flying nearly 20 meters away from the speeding yet crashing and burning train and its railroad. With my Creations Citadel whip already in my hand I skidded on the ground to find myself and sensing that most of my other comrades are protected from the unusual white smoke that lies clouded and bunched at the place where we were hit by the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously;

_As I roll my head back, I catch a glimpse of something odd outside the train, I look down at it and gasp with wide eyes as the Concealment Spell on the Dark Magic Attack was lifted. Everyone in the compartment could either stare wide eyed or stop breathing as they start to recognize the magic but before they could fully calculate of what it is so they can defend themselves from it, the attack hit our train carrier compartment sending us flying nearly 20 meters away from the speeding yet crashing and burning train and its railroad. With my Creations Citadel whip already in my hand I skidded on the ground to find myself and sensing that most of my other comrades are protected from the unusual white smoke that lies clouded and bunched at the place where we were hit by the attack._

* * *

Wendy all of a sudden comes sailing out of the smoke unconscious. With an already good and ready grip on my whip, I swing it towards the air around Wendy, creating a Citadels ramp that has Wendy rolling smoothly onto the desert dirt.

Noticing something odd from the cloud, I turn my head just in time to see the white cloud feet's away from me and someone in dark clothing sending a kick my way. Too bad for me that I don't have any time to react to the tick that is already through my whip's defenses.

Sure enough I am sent 7 paces away from the odd man and sprawled on the dusty ground, coughing as I try to regain my breath. "How did you get past my Creations Citadel?"

"I am a Phoenix Rider. Your whip won't work against me because it is devoted to allow sanction to Phoenix Riders and Giants." I silently curse myself as I realize that this man knows the history of my whip.

I stand up and look at the ashen orange haired man in front of me and his comrades which include Midnight and Cobra are revealed as the fog lifts. "Well this isn't going to be easy." I murmur to myself.

"I'm afraid so. My name is Amphias De Cotoro and I will be your opponent, Lucy Heartfilia." Amphias said as he and the others dash to all of my scattered and separated comrades.

"Devenir Un!" I chant as the whip's power surges and imbeds itself into me. I set up some complex spells around me and Wendy as this Amphias fellow comes running towards me. The spells and barriers I set up around Wendy are more complex than mine which should give this Phoenix Rider a run for his money to break through them if he defeats me. Two pink glows appear in the cloudy sky above I spin the whip handle around and lash at the two glows with a neon-pinkish-purplish energy coming out of the handle of my whip. When the whip lash passes through the two glow's the air around and in the glows constrict and create metal devises of some sort that come barreling down at Amphias with deadly force.

Amphias easily dodges the incoming attack of the first device and then smacks and smashes the other with a side swipe of his fist engulfed in blood red flames. The pink glow in the broken device shoots back to me like a lightning bolt, I strain a gasp as my control on the Devenir Un mode wavers. Amphias jumps up and stomps the second one out of physical existence; I was able to contain my pained gasp as the lightning goes into me and the whip.

I glare down at my opponent with rage; I didn't like how he could get through the raw barriers and knows the history of my whip to the point where he _knew_ its weaknesses. Not. One. Bit.

I elbow the hidden gray aura behind me and 6 snake like drill's are immediately unveiled and plunge into the desert dirt. They weave in and out of the dirt like dolphins as they surround and nick Amphias' clothes, keeping him in place at the moment.

Feeling another aura in the earth I increase the glow before lashing my now cloudy blue whip onto the ground. Giant, stone arms erupt from the ground as the top part of a giant with glowing orange eyes tries to slam Amphias into the ground as the drill's lash out at him and draw blood.

"Phoenix Screech!" Amphias chants as red fire comes bursting out of him mouth, causing part of the head and arm of the giant to turn to glass.

A warm, goose-bump like sensation runs up my arm and enters my head as the whip suggests in plans, ideas and pictures of what to do. I let go of the whip handle and let it levitate next to my hand with its strap on my forearm.

"_—__Gates Open—"_I murmured. My voice echo's across the whole battle field as I bring my arms out in front of me, as if I am about to shake two people's hands or am about to lift up a box. The simple tribal markings on my wrists grow as the magic of my whips open up their great magic, it spreads out and cover's my hands completely as well as my arms. I feel a… rejuvenated sensation all over as I can tell that the magic is readying itself inside my vessel.

I clap my hands together and the magic that was pooling and festering inside of me swiftly envelops itself as a small orb around my middle knuckle before it grows in massive diameter that fits the whole battle field like a globe in a matter of milliseconds.

I can actually see through different eyes, the Creation magic as it stitches Light and Dark magic in both Giant and drillers as well as simultaneously bring conscious to the Creations. One could see the wispy cloud-like light swirling and spinning, merging and intertwining itself in rock and glass as the giant shrinks down to a tall warrior that has the aura of a worthy opponent. Another wave of power surges out of me as Earth and Gravity infuse themselves as tribal marks and upgraded armor of magic embeds itself into the 7 Creations.

I go back to my eyes and see that nobody could really move, they could just prepare to attack each other when the barrier comes down. Erza has gotten on her Flight Armor and is death glaring at her opponents as Mira and Elfman already have the spell that they are favoring to use on the tip of their tongue and ready to be chanted and casted. Gray and Natsu are swelling with their element's power as Lisanna is up in the air in her Animal Soul; Wings form, ready to strike or distract the enemy along with Happy. Carla is in Wendy's personal barrier as she sees to Wendy's head wound that the enemy did.

The Creation magic swirls around me like a vortex as it chimes in its unique way that it's done with its touch up's and gifts and that it's time to –_close_—the gate.

"—_Gates Close—_"I chant. The barrier, Citadel Creations, and Tenebres La Lumiere (Darkness' Light) magic go back to me, the only magic 'gates' that stay open are the Motifs Respectent (Ground's Abide) magic. A wave of dizziness rolls over me and I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose as the fighting starts up again as I realize that the Devenir Un spell ended when I chanted -_gates close_-.

"LUCY!" Carla shouts from her place.

I open my eyes and look just in time to see Amphias smacking me with two fists in the chest, sending me into the ground to create a big Lucy Crater before I bounce out of the crater and land on my stomach in a daze. My body spasms, aches and screams at me as I try to recover from both the Gates usage and the hit, my eyes and mind spin inconsistently as I also get over the 6 painful destruction of the 6 drillers and the disconnection of the Warrior.

I blurrily see Amphias' boots as he walks out of the crater. They stop a foot away from my Fairy Tail marked hand and I could faintly hear him say; "I'll wait until you're more aware before doing what I have planned next."

* * *

No One's POV

Amphias looks around and inspects Erza Scarlett's fight with some Teleport mages who were trained since they were young in intense hand to hand combat. They were being excessively tricky by teleporting to one spot before teleporting to another as they anger, taunt, and best the temperamental Erza with a little child's play. But it would be a deadly fault if someone said that the Teleport Wizards were getting away with no injuries. No every time they'd teleport to somewhere new to avoid a stab or slash of Titania's all of them would get a tiny scratch or nick in the clothing. Amphias knew that it wouldn't be long before the Fairy Tail mage found out their weak spot.

Amphias turns to Midnight, Cobra, Mira, and Elfman's fight as he sees Mira in her Demon form, fighting against Midnight and Elfman transforming into a full body Beast as he rampages at Cobra who seems to be having an amusing time with avoiding and blocking Elfman's attacks. Cobra brings out some poison but it all draws over to Mira's mouth as she eats it all up. Midnight tries to lock Mira in the world of the Nil Travelers but just as the Travelers touch her, she easily swats them aside with a manicured hand before launching towards Midnight and fighting in close hand combat.

Turning towards Happy, Lisanna, Natsu and Gray's fight, Amphias spectates Happy and Lisanna as Lisanna transforms herself into Animal Soul; Dragon and attacks the enemy who are distracted by Natsu and Gray's close hand combat. Happy and Lisanna dive with flames that nick the enemies bodies. Natsu eats up some of Lisanna's flame as Gray makes a catapult that flings the enemy mages a good distance away before shooting them with Ice Cannon Balls as Natsu roasts them with some sort of more coordinated fire breath.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I groan as I finally get over the silent spasms and start to move my legs into a position that I can use to slip under my body before standing up. It doesn't get that far as Amphias' boots shift towards me. I look fearfully up as De Cotoro reequips a blood red spear out of a dimension pocket. He twirls it around before plunging it into my right hand.

"AHHH-hhhh... Huh?" I asked as confusion rushes over me like a tidal wave and scrunches up my face. My hand is indeed impaled by the spear, the blade has even 'cut' through three of my finder bones horizontally, yet I'm not bleeding, in fact there's no pain at all minus the odd sensation atop my hand.

I look closely at the Fairy Tail symbol as it turns from a Pink Spice to a neon pink before light shoots up and out of my hand. Neon light twists and turns, spirals and curves as it creates a majestic Fairy Tail symbol with a decorated frame in the air above Amphias and I. The Neon Pink part of it goes back down into my hand leaving a vapor cloud trail of the Fairy Tail frame in its place. I inspect my hand as the usual Pink Spice color deepens into a more Double Truffle pink.

De Cotoro removes the spear blade and I can see a cut mark across the Fairy Tail sign where the blade had just been.

A red swirling light consumes my vision as I feel myself being lifted from the ground and standing upright on nothingness. I look around and see De Cotoro standing a pace beside me but looking at something in the distance or the tunnel like red fire.

My hatred for Amphias dissipates into an awareness of him, as though even if I dislike the methods he uses, he's still someone who's powerful. A past though arises from the depths of my mind.

* * *

_Flashback;_

"Lucy, Old Friend," The Celestial Spirit King starts, "Be wary when you bond with these whips, they give you a part of them as you give them a part of you. Their perspective and duties will become like second nature to you as your perspectives and will becomes a second nature to the power within these whips."

_Flashback End._

* * *

Guess that's what Old Bearded Guy was talking about. When I bonded with my Creations Citadel whip, its duty to protect and house the Phoenix Riders and Giants will overcome some spells of mine that I might wish to use.

The musky red flames start to spin around us like a vortex, I stare into the 'eye' of the vortex that goes from a crimson red to an overwhelming gold that engulfs our bodies.

* * *

I shield my eyes from the gold as my ears start to ring. As the ringing dies down, I hear waves crashing against the sand some distance below wherever I was at. I sway a bit and find that I am once again on ground. I open my eyes and look down at my muddied boots standing on some cement. I look up and see that I am facing a window that shows there is a balcony outside the window and past that balcony is misty clouds.

"This... is the boundary of Galico isn't it?" I asked aloud.

"Yes it is." Amphias answered.

A loud horn sounds off in the near distance as a darker shape starts to outline itself in the silver-gray clouds. I turn towards the direction where Amphias' voice came from and I find him standing beside a big Lacryma orb that is stationed and connected to whatever building we are in, thanks to a golden stand. I find myself captivated by the Lacryma as the horn blares again behind me.

In the back of my mind, the first child sacrificed to the Nightmare whispers, '_Touch it, it's a new path that is welcome to us both. The 'worlds' won't crumble as much, as it will expand._'

Following the First Child's words, I reach out and touch the orb. It instantly reacts and lights up, illuminating the fog and the room in golden light. Red writing illuminate the golden stand and almost instantaneously the fog is blown away revealing a massive city floating a mile off shore.

I turn towards Amphias as he smiles fondly at the floating city and ask, "This boundary... it's the boundary on Fiore's borders isn't it?"

"That it is." Amphias answered.

A thunderclap followed by a low rumbling comes from behind the Lighthouse Lacryma. I turn and run to the window to see a two story mansion connected to the Lighthouse. Blue, purple, and green lights flash in a large building before dying down into the faint glow of lights turned on.

"Looks like the others are back." Amphias chimed before he climbs down the ladder.

"What others?" I asked in confusion.

"You know Cobra, Midnight, and the rest of my pals." Amphias chimed. In all honesty, I've slightly forgotten the fight that we were having just moments ago, at the mention of Midnight's name I start to feel heat rising to my cheeks that are more than likely pink right now. He looks up at me from his position halfway down the ladder. "I see that gusher-bomb." At this comment I feel my blush rising in depth of color and tone.

"Shut up before I kick you!" I snap as I climb down after him.

"Like you can kick me." Amphias said smugly. I pretend to have my foot slip and the back of my heel collides into his face. "OW!"

"Whoops!" I said innocently as I climbed down.

"That stings you know!" He complained.

"Be glad I didn't kick you with full force or you might find yourself a literal wall flower." I threaten as I hop onto the wooden steps.

"Alright, alright, warning received. Now come on the others are waiting!" Amphias whined before he bolts down the winding stairway.

"Why are they waiting? And why did you kidnap me?!" I demanded as I followed pursuit. Amphias doesn't appear to hear me as he's already 4 spirals below me and counting. "Oi, wait up!" I shout after as I start down the stairway with equal pace.

* * *

After some running later, I find myself in the entryway of this Lighthouse mansion that is absolutely gorgeous with its high ceilings with carved beams, to its marble floors, to the oak doors leading to separate rooms and the steel and cement doors that lead out of this mansion.

"Wow." I breathed as I turned and actually spotted a piano through a cracked open wooden door.

"Come on! No time to smell the flowers, I'll give you a tour later!" Amphias shouts over his shoulder as he runs down a hallway.

"Hey, you haven't answered my questions yet!" I shouted after him as I skid into the hallway.

"Woo!" He whoops as he slides on a carpet causing it to fold and crumple up on itself.

"Oh you child!" I scold as I started after him.

"The world has to be childish or it's not a fun place!" Amphias declared as he ran down the ballroom before throwing open some doorways that lead to somewhere else. Light from the shaded yet still bright sun shines down in the ballroom as he runs out into what I can assume is a courtyard. I race after him as exhaust from the Devenir Un spell and the Gates spell silently start to nag at my muscles and bones but I don't exit the doorway and enter the courtyard that cuts over to what seems like an indoors gym. I lean against the doorway as I catch my breath and fight dizziness. "He-Hey there!" Amphias laughs as he hugs his friends who's names I do not know, nor can I see the persons themselves, everything was starting to become blurry. "How was the rest of the fight?!"

"Horrible! I've got a bruise on my stomach and it is going to scar up my body along with my other collection of wounds!" A woman complained dramatically as she revealed the huge stomach bruise that Erza most likely gave her.

"Ignore her Amphias, she's being overly dramatic by something that can easily be healed by some hours of icing." Another woman said earning a glare from the first woman.

"You should have been there to see the Fiore Guild mages faces! They went murderous on us! Titania went totally bad ass with her Purgatory Armor on, she got Kiki and I in the gut. Allen here, was the one who was hit by surprise, luckily we all had our shields up when the consequence spread around." A man said as he slung his arms over two other's shoulders.

I could barely make out Midnight and Cobra as the two approach Amphias.

"Well I can see that the Lighthouse beacon is lit again. So she agreed to the terms?" Midnight asked.

"Well-" Amphias starts as he scratches his head.

"Uh-oh." Cobra said as I start to fall forward without realizing it.

I can hear the sound of my knees hitting the marble but as I fall forward, Midnight warps in next to me and catches my a foot before my face lands in the grass. My lips part as I fall into another magic induced slumber.

* * *

_Later;_

With a gasp I wake up to the fading gongs of the Nightmare, I open my eyes to meet a ceiling with some painted stars glittering against the wooden panels. I try to prop myself up but groan as the pain throbs throughout my back and chest where De Cotoro hit me and my impact with the earth.

"Evening." De Cotoro chimed as he looked up form his book that he was inspecting with spectacles on his gray eyes. I turn towards him with a pained questioned look. "It's 11 in case you're wondering. You've been asleep for about, 8 hours and 32 minutes." I groaned as I turned my side so that I don't strain and cramp my neck by looking at him oddly. "Yeah, you'll be feeling that pain for a few weeks. I wasn't trying to go easy on you but my Phoenix side knew that you were Gate Master of the Creations Citadel so both the Phoenix and the Creations saved you form broken bones, punctured organs and bruises. You'll just be feeling pain and be a little miserable and crabby too." Amphias explained as he took off his spectacles.

"Well that answers a question of mine." I murmured as I closed my eyes to adjust to the lamp that was shining right on my pillow.

"What question is that?" He asked.

"My Creations Citadel and I bonded and the Old Bearded Guy-"

"Who?" Amphias interrupts.

"The Celestial Spirit King." I clarified.

"Oh!"

"Anyway the Celestial Spirit King gave me a warning when he gifted these whips to me, he said 'be wary when you bond with these whips, they give you a part of them as you give them a part of you. Their perspectives and duties will become like second nature to you as your perspectives and will becomes a second nature to them.' Then he went back to the Celestial Spirit World leaving me behind with a question. If there are people who the whips duties are focused on protection, saving, training, etc., do the people have similar duties to the whip? Like if the 'Gate Master' as you called it, was pitted against the person who the whip has duties to, does that mean that both can't do anything against each other? Like is their magic going to refuse to cooperate with the castor?" I explained. "But those were halfway answered when I was fighting against you, I knew that the more raw, immediate barriers casted by the Creations Citadel were practically pointless against you. At that time I didn't know if your power would harm me."

"Well I can tell you right now. Our powers can't harm each other to where we are put to the death but we can sure as hell wear each other out until one of us passes out." Amphias explained. I sigh in relief at the answer. "I understand you asked some questions some hours ago, I'll answer them the best I can right now."

I stare at him with a shocked, wide-eyed expression as I think, _so he _did_ hear my questions, that ass!_

"This Lighthouse is unique. Not only is it a part of the Galico country, it also has a special way of functioning and protecting the people of Galico. To answer your first question as to why Kiki, Ravenna and the others were waiting for us is because this Lighthouse needs ancient super-magic weapon holders to activate the beacon which is a safe haven of sorts for all civilians and mages of Galico. If the beacon was lite when they teleported into the mansion they'd wait for me to come down with the holder to see if he or she would want to stay in this mansion and be lord- or ladyship of the Lighthouse. If the holder doesn't want to keep the ancient super-magic, I have a safe method on how to sever the connection to the main source of the super magic and extract the residue of the magic, which will fuel the beacon for a short while. But if they agree to be the 'master' of the Lighthouse they have to regularly touch the beacon so that the super magic will merge its power with the other powers of Galico and be an offensive defensive magic to all mages and civilians of Galico." Amphias uncrosses his legs and stares at me with serious yet kind eyes that remind me of Master Makarov's. "And as to why we kidnapped you? Well, we know that you are holder of the super-magic weapon the Infinity Clock and Real Nightmare. Cobra confirmed it because he could hear the gongs in your mind as you were sleeping. We can help you to where you don't have to keep it in. You can use the power of the Real Nightmare against enemy countries of Fiore and Galico. So my question now is; do you want to be a civilian of the floating country of Galico?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously;_

_"-So my question now is; do you want to be a civilian mage of the floating country of Galico?"_

* * *

"Yes."

"WHA-T!?" Creak-creak-creak-BOOM-Thud-du-duh-duh. I look at the door that has all of Amphias' friends toppled on top of each other. I look past the pile at the doorway and see Cobra and Midnight hanging in the back of the crowd with amused looks on their faces at their toppled comrades.

"Not to dissuade you, but why?" One of Amphias' comrades asked.

"I don't really have that much ambitions as a mage in Fairy Tail, I mean sure they're like family but I don't really want to become an S-Class mage when the S-Class trials come around." I answered.

"Why would you want to become an S-Class mage?" I think it is Ravenna who's speaking this time. "I don't think that your candidate material when it comes to S-Class promotions, wouldn't you have to use Real Nightmare?"

"Even without the Real Nightmare and the Infinity Clock, I have my whips which were gifted to me by the Old Bearded Guy and I have my Celestial Spirit Keys. You guys were just lucky that the Old Bearded Guy chose to have a Zodiac meeting for this last month." I explained as I managed to sit myself up and dangle my legs over the bedside.

A man, whose name I have yet to catch snorts before saying, "Yeah, right. 'Lucky'."

"No she's right," Amphias starts, "Phoenix Riders and Celestial Zodiac Spirits tend to clash a tiny bit when we're on the battle field. If they come out, our powers would have clashed and the battle zone would have looked like a cratered warzone."

Seeing the confused expressions on most of their faces I explain further. "Basically there's a phoenix in the Celestial Spirit Realm who used to be in Earth Land so any time that the Phoenix Riders and Celestial Zodiac Spirits meet in battle, their magic and blood tends to boil towards each other and even though they have an agreement and treaty, they still fight like it's the old war days."

"Minus the blood shed and waterworks." Amphias added and I confirm with a nod of my head.

"Hmm, well then. Welcome to the team Lucy Heartfilia, Ladyship of the Lighthouse, Infinity Clock, and Real Nightmare." Said the man who snorted a while ago. "My name's Boa, I'm a Glass-Make mage which means I am extremely good at Earth and Fire magic to the point where the two are in sync and create glass. You may not see much of me, but I'm often in Fiore and travel around much doing my job."

"Nice to meet you Boa." I said politely as I shook his hand.

"I'll introduce you to the others," Boa said as he helped 'Ravenna' up. "This is Ravenna, you probably saw her before when you were at the doorway that Amphias left open." Boa cleared his throat in an aggressive way towards Amphias, who sheepishly shrugs in general.

"Actually I couldn't really see you all." I said before Boa could continue.

"Whut?" I swear Amphias' people do everything in sync.

"Explain." Cobra said with a little smirk on his face as he has most definitely heard my comment.

"Well, when I performed the 'Devenir Un' and -_gates open_- spells, there a consequences for me being the gate and master of those powers. I'm still learning what most of the consequences are on the -_gates open_- spell since my book that was given to me by the Old Bearded Guy is back at my apartment and in a magic dimension pocket that is only accessible by me when I'm in the apartment. But for the 'Devenir Un' spell, the consequence for using it is that I fall in a comatose sleep for a few days. So far the longest has been 8 days." I explained.

"And your fainting?" Ravenna asked.

"Consequence of the Devenir Un spell." I answered.

"Hmm... well, little miss prissy pants over here is Kiki." Ravenna starts.

"You're prissy!" Kiki retorted, interrupting Ravenna and thusly earning a growl from the magenta colored haired woman.

Ravenna walks over to two other man before continuing, "These two are Allen and Dorian. They along with Kiki have teleportation magic which is shared with them due to them touching a magic artifact in Galico's forbidden halls." Ravenna clears her throat aggressively and give them a quick glare. Allen audibly gulps as Dorian scratches his head with some small almost inaudible chuckles. Kiki does a light scoff at Ravenna who narrows her eyes at the other woman. "They've also learned various different magic's which makes them lethal to certain types of people and opponents." Kiki grumbles something that I didn't quite catch as Ravenna walks over to a sandy-blonde haired woman as she possibly ignores Kiki's grumbling with just an eye roll in general reaction to them. "This woman is Amara and she's a Sand mage. My magic is Void magic."

"Nice to meet you. Question." I said.

"Shoot." Amara said.

"What are your guy's job?" I asked.

"We are traveling Ambassadors of different countries." Dorian answered.

I opened my mouth to ask for more specifics but Amara speaks before I could get a breath out, "We're a special type of traveling Ambassadors, we can't stay in one place on our assigned countries because our enemies try to find and kill us. Of course we're too tough to beat anyways and we don't go down without a fight but its better safe than sorry and dead or captured. We travel around and help out the traveling caravans of our country. Macbeth and Erik here are Ambassadors in training and so will be their other ex-guild mates as soon as Boa gets negotiating with the Kingdom and the Council about their release." She lifts up her sleeve to show a tattoo inked on her forearm. "These are the signs and flags that the traveling caravans and citizens of Galico will have on themselves as they're traveling around and trading."

"Ah." I said as a memory reoccurs in my mind.

"So, you've encountered a Galico caravan before?" Cobra asked.

I look at him in surprise before I quickly remember what his power is and reply, "Yeah, I've encountered one caravan before with Team Natsu."

* * *

_Flashback of the Rescue;_

It was Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and I traveling on the road, we had just gotten done with getting the full reward for cleaning out a mine when Natsu, who was walking on the wall, started talking about hearing someone fighting. Gray just snorted and said that it was the echoes of the previous battle in the mines still rattling around in his mind which got me laughing and almost tripping on a boulder.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled as he scowled at Gray.

"Ooo. So glad I'm royalty, now where are the guards to take this," Gray points to Natsu, "infernal thing down to the dungeons?"

I laugh along with Erza after she gives Natsu a glare before stopping in my tracks as I look down a hill to see a caravan under attack by Wizards and fighters. Gray bumps into me as the other 3 stop and see the battle going on. Erza and Natsu jump down into the fray but I stopped as I saw a head of chestnut brown hair in the ditch before Gray and I. I halt Gray before he goes down to join the fight and walk over to the head to see that it is a small boy in the beginning of his tween years crying his eyes out as he as a sprained ankle and badly scraped and gouged knees.

"Gray, I'm not joining this fight." I said as I brought out my first aid kit to stop his bleeding gashes.

"Are you nuts?" Gray starts but shuts up when I look up at him with dutiful and determined eyes.

"Natsu and Erza are enough to protect a caravan of people. This boy needs medical attention as well as the other people when they are safe and the attackers are driven away or apprehended. I'm taking him to the town over there." I said as I pointed to a town that is just half-a-mile from our current location.

"Alright but I'm coming with you." I was about to protest more when Gray continues, "You'll need me to carry him and Flame Brain and Erza can take care of themselves and a company of people."

"Okay." I said before looking down at the boy again. "My name is Lucy, and that's Gray. What's your name?"

"G-G-Giles." The boy, Giles, stammered.

"Come on Giles. Get on my back and we'll take you to safety in the town over there." Gray said as he got in front of Giles to utilize the hill descent so the boy doesn't agitate his foot further.

* * *

I knocked on the 17th door since we've entered this town. Everything was boarded up, locked, and sealed making the town a ghost town. On several occasions have the three of us seen someone peeking out of their curtained or blinded window only to have that person quickly shut it or step away. I pounded on it again after feeling a slight rumble followed by an explosion echoing throughout the town, I had a haunch that something was 'haunting' this town and I was getting bored of the cold shoulder by these indoor citizens. I bang even harder on the door and probably scared the kid with my expression since he whimpered on Gray's back.

The door opens and a woman's timid voice comes from behind the door, "What do you want?"

"Can you instruct us towards the town's hospital? We have a boy here in his early teens injured and in need of healing." I asked.

"The hospital isn't open at this time. The _cult_ has been visiting town lately and they threatened the mayor to the point where we all have to go in lockdown until that _cult_ is pleased once again." The woman spat the word 'cult' like it was a poison.

"Well can you take in this boy and take him to the hospital as soon as it opens again? We need to get back to our comrades to see if they need any assistance with the caravan people that are being attacked by Wizards and mercenaries not a mile East from the entrance of this town. I'll pay you so you don't have to pay the hospital bill for him. Please!" I begged.

"A caravan being attacked you say?" The woman asked as she peaked her head below her deadbolt chain. "Who are your comrades?"

"Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel." I answered.

"Titania and Salamander of Fairy Tail!? Prove it." She demanded. I showed her my guild mark since Gray has Giles on his back and can't reveal his guild mark on his chest. "Let me see the boy." Gray turned the boy towards the woman so she can get a look at him. She gasps when she sees a design stitched on his sleeve. "A Galico's civilian." She breathed. "70,000 jewels."

"Excuse me?" I asked as I blinked in shock.

"If it is really Salamander and Titania fighting against that cult they'll be able to apprehend them but just in case that the cult is more powerful than they lead on-"

"I understand," I said as I cut the woman shot, "here's the 70,000." I gave the 70,000 that I got from the previous mission to the woman.

"Lucy, you just earned that." Gray said as he grabbed my arm.

"Gray, its fine I can go on another job." I reasoned.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." Gray said.

"Oo, then I have the perfect job in mind for you, Juvia and me to go on together." I said.

"Wha-?" Gray asked as he starts to blush. Giles cries out in alarm as Gray tries to drop him to unconsciously stip.

"Don't drop Giles, Gray. Besides if I remember correctly it's your 2-month anniversary of being an official couple, and I think you forgot to give her a smooch this morning!" I teased with a devious smile.

"You're a bi-"

"Don't cuss in front of a tween." The woman and I said in unison, effectively shutting Gray up.

"Give the boy here, I'll take him to the hospital and make sure he's cared for until he can travel again." The woman said as she sets the bag down on the table. Gray moves to the door as the woman unlocks it all the way and opens it up for her husband, a burly man, to take the boy and retreat back inside. "I hope the battle will be over soon."

As if like a set timer, Giles, Gray, the woman, her husband and I could hear Natsu's distant roar, "I WIN~~~!" Followed by a metallic 'THUNK' and a sissy's squeal.

"Told you they were fine." I said.

"I never had doubt in them so don't tell me that you told me that they'll be fine." Gray said defensively like a woman on her period, even going as far as to move his head back and forth like a woman would when she's either sassing or telling someone off.

"You must be really nervous about the planned job date with Juvia, huh?" I teasingly asked as Gray starts to unconsciously unbutton his top shirt.

"Yes." Gray growled.

"Then button back up your shirt lover boy." I said as he looks down, gasps, and them grumbles some more as he re-buttons his shirt and glowers at me.

"You are a shit!" Gray cussed.

A broom end comes whacking down on both of our heads. "OW!" We both yell as we look at the woman who has a broom in her hands and is challenging us to do something about it with just her eyes.

"Don't cuss in front of a tween." She reminded.

"Why'd you hit me? He's the one who cussed." I whined.

"You were antagonizing him." The woman answered. "Anyways if your friends are done with their fight, can you get proof that they really took down a cult troop and that its really a Galico caravan that they rescued?" The woman asked.

"Lu." Gray said as he turned his head towards me.

I take out Virgo's key and chant, "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" Virgo shines into existence in front of us and I can hear the woman, her husband and Giles gasp in surprise at Virgo's entrance and Virgo herself.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked as she bowed.

"No. Can you go see Erza and Natsu and collect a cloth that has the sign of this cult that has been terrorizing this town and collect a cloth that has the caravan's symbol on it?" I asked.

Virgo bows and blips away for a minute before blipping in again with the two clothes, one yellow and the other red that has black stitching designs on them. She hands them to the woman and as the woman sees the red one she smiles a smile of relief before looking up at us with eyes of gratitude.

"Erza-Sama and Natsu-Sama were not harmed during the fight. The caravan people though are in need of medical attention and help with their damaged wagons." Virgo reported. "Will that be all, Princess?"

"Yes Virgo, thank you." I said. she leans into me and I whisper into her ear, "Stay here for a minute though, I may want you to relay a message back to the other spirits." Virgo nods her head in acknowledgement and steps behind me.

"Can I ask you Fairy Tail mages one more favor?" The woman asked. We nod our heads. "The town's folk and I will take care of the caravan folk and help them assess their damaged wagons but in exchange can you go to an old fortress around 15 miles from here to defeat and apprehend the cult members and leader so you can help rid this town of their villainy? We don't have much money since the cult troops would steal money from us but we have other things to make up for that in repayment."

"Of course we will." I said. I turn to Virgo and say, "Virgo tell the others to get ready for a fight against a cult. We're helping this town."

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo said as she gave one last blow before going back to the Celestial Spirit world to inform my other contracted spirits.

The woman and her husband nod their heads in appreciation towards to two of us before closing and locking their door. Gray and I start to walk back the way we came. "Hopefully they give us something that has some good value to it so we can sell it for jewels."

"Gray! Quit being so cold hearted! Is this about the job request that I was talking about earlier?" Gray stiffens at my accusing question. "AHA! You're not backing out on this one!" I declared.

"Shut up!"

"Didn't that woman tell you not to cuss in front of a tween?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the tween isn't here!" This razing from me continued until we met up with Erza and Natsu who escorted the caravan people towards a hospital that a woman, who has similar features to the woman that Gray and I just finished talking to, was leading them to.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"We went and defeated the cult with the help of me using the 'Devenir' spell with my Tenebres La Lumiere whip which allowed me to actually absorb all the magic in the fortress that was activating the traps that were separating Erza from the leader." I finished summarizing the flashback and added the ending flare to explain how I 'Became One' with Tenebres La Lumiere to the nine. Cobra was silently chuckling as he was the only one of the 9 to hear the flashback.

"I think Ike was traveling around Fiore with you at that time, right Boa?" Dorian asked as he nudged Boa in the ribcage.

"Yea...I remember, that group came back to here safely except there wasn't any kid named 'Giles' with them. His sprain might have been a broken bone since that was just a few months ago." Boa answered.

I hummed in acknowledgement and contemplate over Giles.

"The child from what we heard is around 12 or something. He should know the drill and way to get to this Lighthouse. He'll arrive here soon enough." Kiki reassured as she yawned, stretched and scratched her shoulders. "That's another job as being Ladyship of the Lighthouse, you're basically host to traveling Galico civilians who are traveling around and need to come here to get back to Galico. So keep a eye out the window for anyone at the boarder." I look at her in question.

"This sliver of land is just 3 square miles of stable, still land under the Galico flag." Allen informed.

"Well now that that's been told, I'm hitting the sack. Anyone care to join?" Kiki asked as she earned a light punch in the gut from Ravenna as she and the other 5 exit and head to their rooms.

Amphias starts to get up and head out to, "Amphias? One more question." I wait until the red head looks at me in mid-yawn. "Why didn't you just ask if I could be Ladyship of the Lighthouse without the whole attack and 'kidnap' scene?"

Amphias opens his mouth to answer but before he could get a sound out of his mouth Allen swings his head into the archway and beats him to it, "We have lots of enemies who monitor Galico Lighthouse lands a lot so we had to dull your guild mark so that the spies and soldiers of enemy organizations and countries of Galico don't sense that Galico has some new defenses or mages." Amphias lets out an exasperated sigh that earns a chuckle from Midnight; who's leaning against the door frame; and a head shake from Cobra; who's leaning against the hall wall.

"That makes sense but wouldn't they be able to tell about the defense if the Lighthouse lights up?"

"Not exactly, the observers (AN: no pun on Fringe) would have to watch the Lighthouse for a few months to tell if there's a consistent source of power or if it's just a temporary source that was safely attained thanks to Amphias' special technique." The question answer slips away from Amphias as Midnight takes the credit for answering that question of mine.

"Makes sense but still, why the kidnapping and attacking? You could have just approached, asked, and explained instead of what you did several hours ago." I told Amphias.

Amphias looks at the three men and asks, "Can I answer this one?" The three men nod their head as Allen yawns, waves a silent goodnight and turns away to walk back to his room. Midnight and Cobra just smirk smugly at Amphias who's now like their personal play toy that's fun to mess with. "Alright-y! The reason for the attacking and 'kidnapping' as others would like to put it is because~!" He does a dramatic pause and pose with his index finger and arm raised above his head. "It was the fun-er alternative!" Amphias turns around and starts to walk out the door but in anger, I snatch the book on my nightstand and throw it at his head. It connects at its target as Midnight catches the book before it starts to fall to the ground and tosses it back to me. I set it down on my lap as Amphias turns towards me as he rubs his head. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

"It's payback for the destruction of the Drillers!" I said and immediately regret it as I start to shiver from the remembrance of the pain that followed upon the Drillers being destroyed by Amphias.

"I swear all you woman are violent, especially when it comes to things and objects. With my mother it was her grass statue collection, with my aunt it was her special edition movie collection, and with you it's your Drillers created by your whip!" Amphias exclaimed as he walks out of the room. Cobra and I make eye contact and he makes a 'one moment' signal before following Amphias down the hallway. I don't know what he did but; "YE-EOW!" Amphias howled. "Don't do that!"

"Then don't destroy Lucy's creations on purpose." Came Cobra's distant words.

"Alright, alright! I won't!" Amphias loudly complained.

Two doors open simultaneously as Ravenna and Kiki shout in unison, "SH~UT UP!"

Amphias squeaks a quiet, "Okay."

Midnight and I look at each other before bursting into chuckles.

"Night Midnight." I said as a wave of dizziness from 'Devenir Un' finally washes over me.

"Goodnight Lucy." Midnight replied as he closed the door.

I turn off the overhead light that conveniently has a switch by the bed, and crawl under the blankets to have a peaceful 6 days of comatose slumber as my mind and conscious is taught complex spells that allow me to embed the gate power into spells, objects, and beings.

* * *

_I want to thank all who've read, followed, and favored Ladyship and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

Dressed in a beautiful gown of my choice with a cotton shawl, I sit in the room where I saw the piano the first day I came to this mansion and play the piano version of 'A Thousand Years' (by The Piano Guys) as my mind goes over the events that occurred 3 days ago...

* * *

_Flashback;_

I woke up 6 days after I had come here and I have to admit, I was shocked and lucky that the others stayed behind to help me through with getting to know the interior of the mansion. Even though I do only have a day for a tour and demonstration of how things work around here before the others board the ship back to Galico. Amara and Allen already boarded Galico to continue with their work while Boa, Amphias, Midnight, Kiki, Cobra, Ravenna and Dorian are sticking around until 7 in the afternoon.

I sit at the round table for 24 with my breakfast and start to eat at an even controlled pace so I don't get unnecessarily sick.

"So," Cobra starts as he looks my way, "I know we've already settled the you becoming a citizen of Galico and Ladyship of this Lighthouse but I have to ask. Why did you touch the Lacryma when you didn't even know what it was?"

I swallow my somethingth bite and set down my fork before answering, "I touched the Lacryma because it is a new path for me and the First Child sacrificed to the Infinity Clock that had the lesser damage."

"Huh?" Amphias bluntly asks as he pulls an questionable questioning face as the others just look at me with some shock and intense looks.

"Out of the 'path's' that the First Child and I came up with for if it was ever revealed that I am the holder of the Infinity Clock and Real Nightmare, that my 'world' will be crumbling and growing. So when Amphias brought us here the First Child quickly said, 'Touch it, it is a new path that is welcome to us both. The 'worlds' won't crumble as much as they will expand.' So I touched the Lacryma." I explained.

"And what if you're old guild finds you here working with us?" Cobra asked.

"What?" Dorian starts. "I highly doubt that they are going to come looking around these areas for her. I mean-" Amphias silences him with a simple hand gesture.

"If my guild mates find me, then it is their choice to either accept this outcome or they can just walk away and forget about me. It is my choice as much as it is my life and right now, this is my choice. To stay here and keep the Lighthouse functioning." I answered.

"So you've been keeping the power of Real Nightmare in you this whole time? Ever since you've gotten out of the Infinity Clock?" Kiki asked.

"Yes. And I'm still keeping it in." I said before picking up my fork and continuing with my meal.

The rest of the meal is silent until I'm in the kitchen soaking my plate in the sink. That's when Amphias comes sliding past the doorway on fuzzy pink, green and purple polka-dot socks saying, "follow me" in a funny, high-pitched odd voice and it's back to following the hyperactive, child-like man who along with the others who show me the ropes around this place and giving me tips on how to do or use it so that I have an easier time living here.

* * *

_Later That Day;_

We started dinner not even 5 minutes ago and De Cotoro has already stuffed himself full with 7 plates of tuna fish casserole.

He lets out a loud and obnoxious belch before leaning back in his chair and says, "Well, we have to get going after we're done with eating."

"Aw, the play toy's going away?" I asked tauntingly as I clearly referred De Cotoro as the 'toy'.

"Very funny, but you'll soon find out that you are the 'toy'." Amphias retorts back.

"Wanna bet?" I challenge as my pupils and vision shine gold for a second. Blood red fire-like ethereal feathers ruffle around Amphias as the old blood feud's quickly arise. The two of us start to have a deadly aura fly about and between us when a hand crosses my vision and lightly covers my eyes.

"I'll take rumple feathers out of the room since he's already finished with his meal." Ravenna said before a clattering of chairs and some protests from Amphias happen before the pale hand.

The hand is removed and I see Midnight sitting back down on his chair and continues eating his meal. "Thank you." I murmured meekly before continuing on with my own plate as I pay attention to the overly loud bickering coming from the kitchen.

"What was that for 'Enna?" Amphias whines.

"You were about to get into a fight." Ravenna answers coldly.

"But she started it first!"

_Did I? **Did I!?** ...Yup, I did!_ I think to myself as I take another bite of casserole.

"I don't care _who_ started it first, you need to keep this ancient feud under wraps. Am I understood?" Amphias starts to grumble some incoherent words of protest. "Am I clear!?"

"Yes, ma'am." Amphias pouts as he settles atop the countertop.

"To think that I'd only get half a meal because of your childish antiques!" Ravenna said as she starts walking back into the dinning room.

"Well I didn't get to finish my meal to~!" Amphias retorts.

"You've already had seven plates!" Ravenna shouts in his ear.

"Oh yeah!" Amphias said merrily. "Wait, then why do you get to go back in and I don't?!"

"Because you two interrupted my meal!" Ravenna growled as what I can only sense to be something similar to an Erza 3 coming into play. With a huff, Ravenna sits down and begins to eat her food again with the rest of us.

After a few more moments of silence, Boa asks, "Who here thinks we should ban Amphias from approaching this Lighthouse?"

"Aw, no more play toy?" I asked with pouting eyes as I looked to Boa who goes into a fit of chuckles from my behavior.

"-Well at least not alone without supervision." Kiki adds. I give her a bright smile in appreciation.

"Haha!" De Cotoro shouts triumphantly as he sticks his arm above the small western flap doors with his index finger raised high in triumph. In a matter of milliseconds, I fling my spoon at him, it lightly grazes Amphias' hand before embedding itself deep into the kitchen tile wall. A light, girly, squealing gasp erupts from his corner as Midnight snatches my wrists and Cobra snags the knife and fork out of my clenched hands.

"Sorry Cotoro, she flung that silverware too fast." Midnight called over the flap doors before taking his seat again. A humorous whimper escapes through the door as Cobra scolds and interrogatively asks me if I can behave with my silverware now which I grumpily-childishly replied yes to.

* * *

_As Dinner Was Being Finished;_

"Alright now, under recent development, I've just got to ask, did you merge with the Celestial Spirit World at any point in your life?" Dorian asked.

"Well...there was that one time when I was saving Loki from disappearing after he lived on Earth Land for three years a little after Karen's death." A knowing expression go across Midnight and Cobra's face's as they realize who I'm talking about. "I was trying to force his gate open, luckily the Celestial Spirit King was watching and changed that rule for his old friend." I answered.

"That explains why the old blood feud is boiling in you...-I gotta remind myself to visit more often with Amp so I can have some good comical laughs." Boa muses loudly to himself.

"And with her whips and gate connections on wrists, it wouldn't matter if Amp has his Phoenix Rider magic, Lucy would be on par with him!" Dorian adds.

"Should I bring popcorn, candy, or a Lacryma camera next time I visit?" Kiki asked to the group with a mischievous grin.

"Candy/Camera/Popcorn/Lacryma/All three." Came the unified, overlapping answers of the table, minus Amphias' and mine. The whole table soon becomes a bickering argument that doesn't end up in a big brawl fight like Fairy Tail's do, but it does bring a warm sense over one's self.

* * *

_As The Party Is Leaving At 7 O'clock;_

"See ya later, kid." Cobra said as he ruffles my hair and starts to strolls out the doors towards the make-shift dock that Galico somehow made.

_Kid?! Well-that does make sense since he's 32 and I'm 23...wait-I'm biologically 30-so-_

"OI! YOU'RE ONLY TWO BIOLOGICAL YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" I called after him with a raised fist. The only response I get is a loud laugh to indicate that he undoubtedly heard me as he leans against the rock wall just beside the doors, waiting for the others to get out of the mansion and start towards the docks.

A chuckling Midnight walks around me before holding out his hand for me to shake, which I gladly do. "Stay well, Heartfilia." Midnight says with an almost knowing smirk on his face.

I could feel a small flush of blush overcome my face as I smile brightly up to him and say, "You too, Midnight."

"So Lucy, I was reading up on Real Nightmare, the Galico Boarder Lighthouses and some ancient super magic tricks and you can direct the power of Real Nightmare over to a specific target or group of people." Dorian said.

"Don't remind me." Came Midnight's and Cobra's unison replies followed by my own comment of; "Oh I forgot I can do that." The two before-mentioned chuckle in amusement at this comment before exiting the door and heading down towards the platform.

"Well, since you are both citizen of Galico and Fiore, you can target our enemies and attack them and their people with the powers of Real Nightmare. So, here's what I want you to experiment with tonight. Here are some small flags with enemy organizations and countries mark's on them, before you go to sleep; I want you to draw these marks on a paper. The ancient power will do its magic and target those regions and groups, making them easier to overcome and defeat." Dorian said.

I give him a small nod of understanding to which he smiles and winks a friendly wink at me before touching my shoulder and walking out the doors to the dock behind Ravenna with Amphias in tow since his ear is practically caught in Ravenna's nails. Kiki jumps onto my back before craning her neck over into my view and says, "See you later Lucy-Lu! Don't get into too many parties without me!" As she runs off leaving me with the scrunched up smiling face in question on what she means by 'parties'.

Boa walks past me and looks over his shoulder, "Kiki's definition of parties is fighting. If you want to avoid fighting, try not to step out of the boarders, the enemy spies are in the forest area surrounding this place. If you do want to fight, you know where to find them." Boa explains before giving me a back-handed wave and heading down to the docks.

I wave at them from behind before crossing my arms under my chest and watching them absentmindedly retreat farther into the coastal ship of Galico that's awaiting them to board. _Aw, I forgot to speak to Midnight about that kiss..._ I pout absentmindedly in my mind before snapping out of my stupor and smacking my cheeks lightly upon feeling my blush rise to a full on blush.

* * *

_Back To Present Time;_

Feeling heat rise to my cheeks I place my slightly cool hands on them in an attempt to cool them down as I try a vain attempt to hide and avoid the thoughts of Midnight and that kiss. The First Child, who's been floating behind me for a while now, snaps her head to window in sudden, surprised alarm, but her rigidness that she would have if it was true danger lessens but the worried aura that we interconnected-ly share, stays the same. I look out the window and see a short stature of a person stumbling on the rocky coastal terrain before falling to their knees.

With haste, I fly out of the piano room, as Virgo pops in and starts the fire in the fireplace, and burst out of the mansion doors. I stride towards the now fallen figure in my ballerina flats but rightfully ignore the discomfort of walking on rock that's gone through erosion. As I approach the fallen person, I can distinguish that it's a short structured person wearing some slightly worse for wear clothing and has short cut chestnut brown hair. My pace slows before I come to a halt beside the collapsed boy, who's face is half revealed.

"Giles."

After that name leaves my mouth, I immediately take off the shawl that I'm wearing and wrap it around him as I carefully pick him up and carry him inside.

"Miss Lucy," Capricorn starts as I pass by him and a majority of my other gold key spirits to get to the couch in the piano room, "We apologize for not being able to come to aid when you were fighting that phoenix."

"It's alright Capricorn, besides I'm staying here for a while. Virgo, can you hand me a basin of water with a cloth?" I asked the Spirit.

"Of course Princess." Virgo said before swiftly exiting the room.

"Yes, we got the explanation from the First Child as to what you're doing on this slice of Galico's boarder." Loki said dryly from his position of leaning against the wall, inspecting the painting.

"So, you're connected to her too?" I asked in slight bewilderment and awe, as I turn towards the group of my Celestial friends.

"We're all connected to that child, brat!" Aquarius said from the opposite couch where she's leaning against Scorpio.

"We are!" Scorpio proclaims with a raised fist to the air.

"Wh-what they're talking about is that as we're connected to you by contract, and as the Infinity Clock and Real Nightmare is connected to you by essence, the two factors are connected together and so can respond to one another. I'm sorry!" Aries stammers a bit before bowing her head as she stands near Loki.

"You don't have to apologize Aries, thank you for the explanation." I said with a smile which causes Aries to blush a cute blush. I notice Loki as he leans out to see more of her small cute blush with a genuine smile. "So, do you guys have anything to say about me saying here and being a citizen of Galico and Fiore? As well as the lighthouse keeper." I add.

"We have no objections here, Moshi-Moshi!" Sagittarius answers with a his usual salute.

"We'll follow you where ever you may go, ebi." Cancer adds.

"So long as you don't drop our keys, you brat!" Aquarius growled at me.

"Babe." Scorpio pouts in slight disapproval.

"Sorry honey." Aquarius pouts uncharacteristically to her boyfriend.

Scorpio smiles a broad smile before leaning down to his girlfriend on his lap and giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Eww!" Gemini cries in unison.

"Do that-" Mini starts.

"-in your own rooms lovebirds!" Gem finishes before the two race away to hide behind Capricorn from Aquarius' glare and snarl. Capricorn just shakes his head in disapproval.

"Miss Lucy, call on us if you need any assistance or help." Capricorn says before going back to the Celestial Spirit world with Gemini hitching a ride. Cancer and Sagittarius follow behind.

"Mooo, your dress presents your beautiful body beautifully!" Taurus says before going back to the Celestial World.

I hold back a jolt as Virgo appears right in front of me with a basin of water and a damp cloth. "Here are your requested items, punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

I sweat drop before answering, "No punishment Virgo, you did the request perfectly." Taking the damp cloth, I soak it in the water before ringing it out, folding it up and placing it on Giles' head. Turning back to my spirit I give a thought before saying, "Could all of you, except Loki, go back to the Celestial Spirit World? I don't want you to exhaust yourselves by staying out here."

Without a second longer, the Celestial Spirits, with the exception Loki, head back to the Celestial Spirit World. I turn back to Loki's direction only to flinch back as Loki is just a foot away from me and also on his knees. "So what did you wish to talk to me alone about, Princess?" Loki asked with a flirtatious wink and a charming smile.

With a coy smile I ask; "So, how's the progress with you and Aries going?" Loki flinches a bit as a light dusting of blush goes across his cheeks while his eyes advert to Giles, who's still passed out.

"There's progress, Princess." Loki answered with a click of his tongue.

"But not enough, eh?" I asked with a raising of the eyebrows.

"Well, you have to understand, if Aries and I get together, Aquarius will demand and drag us to go on double dates with her and Scorpio. And I seriously don't want to be stuck in the same booth as them when they're flirting and doing other things." Loki whined.

"Ha! You can just sneak away with Aries and get your own cute flirting going on without the two's presence interrupting you." I suggested as my smile widens.

"Oh, and what about you?" Loki asked as he looks back into my eyes with a mischievous glint in his own.

"What about me?" I asked as suspicion arises and my from immediately turns into a frown.

"Did you talk to Midnight about that kiss yet?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes go saucer's wide as my face immediately goes scarlet with blush. Raising my enclosed fist I shout, "BAKA!" and slammed it down onto his head.

"Ow~!" Loki whined as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Be glad I didn't Lucy Kick you!" I growled in warning with my hands on my hips.

"Lu-cy?" Giles small voice ripples through the air.

The two of us snap our heads to Giles, who's trying to see the room that he's currently in. "Hey Giles, your at the Galico Lighthouse off of Fiore's boarders." I said softly as I took the cloth and start to use the cleaner side to wipe the smudge off his face.

"So, your connected to an super magic like the other Lighthouse keepers?" Giles asked as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

"Yup, Amphias De Cotoro brought me here. Do you need anything?" I asked as I placed the cloth back into the basin.

His eyes snap to the open doorway leading into the main hall before he says, "Can you take me out into the main hallway?"

"Certainly." I answered but before I could make a move to get up and carry him out there, Loki snatched Giles off the couch and places him on his back before following me out the door into the central hallway.

"You can let me down now Mister." Giles said to Loki.

"His name is Loki, he's one of my contracted keys." I shared to Giles as Loki lets him slide off his back.

"What key are you then?" Giles asked Loki.

"I'm Leo, the Lion, Leader of the Zodiac, and one of the Golden keys." Loki said pridefully.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Giles said with a bright smile and a quick salute.

"Well this kid has nice manners." Aquarius comments from her position above the vase of flowers and indoor fountain. With her hands thumping on her urn, she floats down to be between Loki and I. "So what did you need out in this hall, kid?" Aquarius asked as she gives him a mild glare.

"I can contact Galico's main ship from out here, Miss Fish-Lady." Giles said with a raised eyebrow in a way to challenge the Water Bearer Spirit.

"'Miss Fish-Lady.'" Loki chuckles only to find himself imprinted into the wall like a wall flower by Aquarius who bashed him with her urn to quell her tiding anger.

"Go ahead and contact Galico Giles, I bet your family and friends are worried about you." I said reassuringly to Giles.

He nods his head in response before walking out onto the marble carved fountain of Poseidon that is connected to some carved decor marble of ships, the sun and moon, islands and people that are around the fountain like a halo. A lime-green light emits from his hands as he touches a space of air nearly 5 inches away from the rim of the water. The light twists down and touches the water before instantly engulfing the whole fountain, carving and all into a bright lime-green light. The carving of Poseidon blinks its eyes to reveal blood red pupils before it speaks in an unknown tongue.

***Sonta Galico***

As soon as those last words leave the marble carvings mouth, the light does a bright flash before retracting into the form of Galico's mark that hangs in the air before the now closed eyes of Poseidon, which itself has a fading red glow behind the carved marble.

Giles turns on his heals and places his hands behind his back before saying, "The statue was saying that Galico has been informed of my arrival and a ship of Galico will be here in 15 hours."

"Hmm..." I hummed. _I've been up for about 8 hours already, I'll stay up longer to keep Giles company for as long as I can._ I think to myself before asking, "You hungry Giles?"

"Mm-hmm!" Giles said with a bright smile.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." I chuckled before turning on my own heals and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

_After the meal;_

"Want to play some board games after you take a bath?" I asked.

"Yup! Can we play monopoly?" Giles asked before he rounded the corner to head towards the bathroom.

"Only after you finish your bath." I bargained with a smile as I start to wash his dishes. "Don't even think of skipping the body soap!" I called after him as he pads towards the bathroom.

"Yes, yes." Giles said with a hint of exasperation.

* * *

_Sometime Later By The Fireplace;_

"Can you summon out one of your spirits to play with us?" Giles asked curiously as we both settle down on some couch cushion.

"Sure." I said as I took a key that I knew well from my pouch that's on my belt, since I changed into my pajama's, and chanted; "Open Gate of the Canis Minor. Nikora!"

"Puun!" Plue calls out as he makes an entrance.

"A puppy-?" Giles asked as confusion racks his mind and sight.

"Almost, most people say that he's a snowman, but he's a dog." I explained.

"So why'd you summon him?" Giles asked as he was given a sucker from Plue.

"One time when I was exhausted from a job with my team, I had Plue come out and keep Natsu, Gray and Happy occupied with some board games so that they wouldn't peek at Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and I in the spa. When I came back, all three of them were depressed as they explained how Plue kicked their fluffy rumpus' at all the board games. So since you brought up monopoly I let my curious as to what he can do overcome me." I said as I dealed Plue's part. "Shall we begin?"

"Yup!" "Pun Puun!"

* * *

_Somewhere In The Middle Of The Game;_

With an exasperated sigh Giles falls back onto the pillow behind him as he had once again fallen on a part of the board that was under Plue's control. I giggle a loud giggle before taking another sip of apple cider that I cooked up on the stove before the game started.

"I don't see what _your_ giggling about since you are in the same situation too." Giles grumbled with attitude.

I laughed and shake my head before looking at my piece that's in jail for the 5th time since the game started because in all reality on this game we both were getting our asses kicked by Plue.

* * *

_At The End Of The Game;_

"Well, good game." I said as I intersect my arms to shake both Giles and Plue's hands.

Giles glares at Plue with a sour face before answering, "Sure."

"Pun Puun Pun."

"What did he say?"

Answering Giles question I say, "Plue says that since he won, you have to sit down and listen to me while I share some stories of my time with Team Natsu in Fairy Tail."

"Well I was going to ask if you could tell me that anyways." Giles said with a shrug before making some pillow seats on the floor from the pillows that we stripped and tore from the couches in the room.

"Alright, alright." I said as I checked the clock. 4:18. In the morning. About 7 more hours to go before Giles ride home gets here. "Let me get some blankets. Do you want anything besides blankets?"

"Some water and a snack." Came Giles reply as I walked into the kitchen with Plue.

I lean down for Plue to grab on my hand and lift him up so he's on the counter with me. I saunter over to the fridge and take out some grapes, watermelon, oranges, banana's and strawberries before going over to the cutting board that Plue helpfully set out with a knife and some bowls. "Thank you Plue." I said.

"Puun Puun!" Plue replied with a smiling salute before going back into the Celestial Spirit World.

After the snacks are all cut up, I fill up a glass with water and head back into the piano room to set down the tray on the coffee table before jogging over to the linen closet to take out two fluffy soft blankets.

"Alright-y now, one for you." I said as I passed a blanket over to him, "And one for me." I flopped down with a small grunt before situating myself in my blanket and my snacks. "Where to start." I pondered.

"The beginning!"

A mischievous smirk grows as I said, "Well now, it started in Hargeon-"

* * *

_Sometime Later;_

I open my eyes to find myself back in my room with flipping blinding bright sunlight pouring through the window illuminating the room to the point where it looks like 12 freaking suns are lined up one after another and are barreling towards Earth Land...not that that would happen obviously!

I sit up and put my legs over the side of the bed before yawning and stretching my arms, causing my back to pop slightly. _Better now than latter._ I reminded myself. With some smacking of the lips I cock my head to the side as I think, _Now how the hell did I get back into my room? Last time I checked, it was about 6 in the morning when the two of us fell asleep one after the other. Now it's 3 in the afternoon._ Looking down on the end table beside the dresser, I notice that my keys are atop a piece of paper.

Walking over to the table, I lift up the note and have my keys slide off it before I wearily start to read it;

_Lucy;_

_So, we got here two hours ahead of schedule and Giles is safely back on Galico. Did you know that you left the door unlocked, your supposed to lock it before you go to sleep, it could become a bad habit if you do it too often._

_Anyways, Kiki is disappointed that you weren't awake and 'Going All Celestial' (Kiki's words not mine) on me, but she's impressed with your spirits who caught and rodeo tied the spies surrounding Galico's forests. A pink-haired lady, dressed as a maid, and a goat-man popped out of nowhere when we found the 74 spies_ _and said that they defeated them when Giles was just a mile away from the boarder._

_Anyways, ships calling us, but I've got to say;_

_Midnight's the one who carried you to your bed and he kissed you on the cheek before brushing your hair out of your face. Do you two have a relationship that I don't know about?_

_See you again!_

_-Amphias De Cotoro _*phoenix picture drawn simply yet elegantly by the signature*

_xxoo (smooches)_

Crumpling up the letter as aura's of gold illuminate around my vision I growl; "The next time I see that _bird I'm gonna **pluck his feathers and open up a quill shop**_**!**"

* * *

AMMiss: RUN AMPHIAS RUN!

Amphias: *crashes out of window, transforming into half phoenix half man*

Lucy: FIRE!

Amphias: SQUAK! *dodges a Celestial beam before cawing like a bird and fleeing from Lucy*

Lucy: GET BACK HERE YOU DAMNED BIRD!

Amara: *leans on AMMiss* Snap pea? *holds out a bag of refrigerated snap peas*

AMMiss: Yes please. *takes one out of the bag*

Amara and AMMiss: *loudly crunching on snap peas while watching the Celestial and Phoenix comedy show fly and fight around the valley beneath the two peanut gallery viewers*

Dorian: *pops out of a portal, looks side to side before whispering* Thank for being patient for this update. More will come soon but not soon enough. Happy Reading! *dodges a flying blood red fireball*

* * *

_Author's Note; there's a link to what Lucy's dress looks like on my author page._


End file.
